Bonadan
| Afbeelding = 250px | regio = Outer Rim | sector = Corporate Sector | stelsel = Bonadan System | zonnen = Bonadan | manen = 2 | coordinaten = | omlooptijd = 259 dagen | rotatietijd = 44 uren | klasse = | diameter = 13.100 kilometer | atmosfeer = | klimaat = | zwaartekracht = | terrein = Vervuild Steden | water = | bezienswaardig = Bonadan Spaceport Southeast II | inheemse = Bonadanian Tortapo | gemigreerde = Mensen (63%) Tiss'shar (11%) Hiitians (8%) Anderen (18%) | taal = Basic | inwoners = 12 miljard | hoofdstad = | munt = | staatsvorm = Corporatieve leiding | affiliatie= Corporate Sector Authority }} Bonadan was een belangrijke planeet in de Corporate Sector en de planeet waar de Hydian Way eindigde in het noordoosten van het universum. Ligging Bonadan lag helemaal in het noordoosten van de Outer Rim in de Corporate Sector. Bonadan was een van de belangrijkste planeten in deze regio en lag zelf kortbij Etti IV, het administratieve centrum van de sector. Een van de plaatselijke levensvormen was de Bonadanian Tortapo. Cultuur Bonadan was zonder twijfel een van de drukste planeten in de Corporate Sector met zijn tien grote ruimtehavens. Zowel overdag als ’s nachts bleven de talloze schepen landen en vertrekken van op Bonadan met evenveel verschillende doelen en missies. Met grootste deel van Bonadan was bedekt met fabrieken, commerciële netwerken, mijnen en appartementen voor arbeiders. Leegstaande gebouwen die waren gebruikt voor materialen vond men regelmatig terug op de planeet. Het lot van de markt speelde immers een grote rol op Bonadan en alles wat economisch niet rendabel was, werd overboord gegooid. Hetzelfde lot was misschien ooit wel voor de planeet zelf bestemd. Bonadan werd geteisterd door tal van verstikkende vervuiling in de atmosfeer en zeer zure regen die zelfs door de meeste weerstations niet langer op een andere manier kon worden verklaard. Deze weerstations zorgden ook voor verluchtende stormen om de vervuiling te doorbreken in de atmosfeer. Op Bonadan waren alle wapens verboden met uitzondering voor Espos en hooggerangschikte CSA personeelsleden. Men kon dit regelen door een serie van wapendetectors, versterkt door een reeks draagbare detectoren door de Espo’s. De straffen op wapenbezit waren zo streng dat zelfs de meest ervaren ruimtereiziger niet hoefde na te denken wat er moest gedaan worden. De spaceports van Bonadan, zoals Bonadan Spaceport Southeast II, waren steden op zich waar bezoekers meteen tal van species konden opmerken. Buiten het centrum van de spaceports konden toeristen gebruik maken van de dienstencentra en de talloze horecagelegenheden. Populair waren de Bonadan Blasters, een van de bekendste Shock-Ball teams in het universum. De Bonadan Cough was een besmettelijk virus dat op Bonadan ontstond en dat een grote vermoeidheid en zeer ruwe hoest veroorzaakte. Geschiedenis Bonadan werd tussen 5.000 BBY en 3.000 BBY ontdekt door de Republic. In 3.705 BBY maakte de planeet nog geen deel uit van de Hydian Way die toen eindigde op Farana. Uiteindelijk werd de route ietwat verlegd en eindigde de Hydian Way bij Bonadan. C-3PX, de notoire Assassin Droid kon ook wapens op Bonadan smokkelen die ingebouwd zaten in zijn beplating. Han Solo en Chewbacca belandden op Bonadan in 2 BBY nadat een deal met Zlarb was foutgelopen. Zlarb had geprobeerd om Solo en Chewbacca te betrekken in het vervoeren van Lurrian slaven, maar had buiten de Corellian en de Wookiee gerekend. Solo wilde nu weten aan wie hij zijn verloren 10.000 Credits moest vragen. Zo ontmoette Solo Fiolla, een CSA Assistant Auditor-General, die zelf ook op zoek was naar de slavenbende. Solo en Fiolla moesten vluchten op een Swoop van Nothoiin Swoop Riders en ontdekten dat de slavenbenden hen in het vizier had gekregen. Niemand vermoedde dat Odumin, de machtige Territorial Manager, hen ondertussen had vervoegd als Spray. Terwijl Chewie de Falcon naar Ammuud bracht, trokken Solo en Fiolla naar Roonadan om de Lady of Mindor te nemen. Bron *Han Solo's Revenge *Han Solo and the Corporate Sector Sourcebook *The Essential Atlas – Grid: S-3 *The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons *Star Wars: X-Wing *Dark Empire Sourcebook *The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia category:Outer Rim category:Corporate Sector category:Bonadan